Innocence
by Antinom
Summary: Boruto wants to take Mitsuki for the first time to the hot springs. However, Mitsuki is feeling something for Boruto, but doesn't really understand it until... it happens.


Hi guys. I hope you like this story and, if you do, please comment to let me know.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Innocence**

Fall had just arrived in Konoha. A frail breeze squeezed through the lonely streets of the village, moving along the few brown leaves that had just fallen. This day, the Hidden Leaf village was very peaceful, with very few people outside of their houses. However, amidst all this calmness there was Boruto. He had a very serious face as he moved quickly through the serene streets of the village. The blond boy was looking for something. His movement was starting to get faster, he was getting nervous. What could possibly be causing him this much stress. "Mitsuki!", yelled Boruto. He was looking for his long time friend Mitsuki. He needed to find him. He searched for a few minutes more and then stopped. It was exhausting for him to continue to look for Mitsuki, so he decided to rest for a while. He sat down on a bench in a park by the village's entrance.

Soon, as a cold gust detached the leaves from the trees around him, Mitsuki, with his normal tranquility, appeared in front of him. Not surprisingly, Boruto was very comfortable already sleeping and the mere gust only made him twitch a little bit and readjust himself on the bench. The blue haired boy pondered whether to wake him up or not. His golden eyes were lost looking to Boruto's face for a few seconds. " _What is this feeling…_ ", he thought. His eyes were so focused on his target, that he unconsciously moved closer to the other boy's face. He could feel his friend calmly breathing. He felt a comfortable warm sensation running throughout his body. " _What is this feeling…_ ", he thought, again. As he watched him sleep, he noticed how soft Boruto skin was. Immediately, with a swift but subtle move he neared his hand to Boruto's face and, as he was about to touch him, the yellow haired boy woke up. Boruto, seeing how close to him Mitsuki was, assumed that he was going to kiss him and, consequently, he let out a big shriek. Though he was instantly stopped as Mitsuki quieted him by placing his delicate pale finger onto Boruto's somewhat rough lips. During a few seconds, no one moved. Both boys were quiet, however, Boruto's was starting to blush immensely. " _Why is he blushing? What is that feeling_ ", thought Mitsuki. After a while, Boruto clumsily shook off Mistuki's arms and told him to stop being weird. The other boy did not understand it but nodded accordingly.

Finally, he found Mitsuki! Boruto started explaining to him that he was looking for him during the whole morning, because he had something to tell him. Nonetheless, first they needed to eat, as it was already lunch time. After the delicious meal they had, Boruto was ready to tell him the reason why he was looking for him earlier: Boruto wanted to go to the hot springs with Mitsuki. The golden eyed boy displayed a big smile. He was happy that his friend remembered what he had told him a few months ago. " _He remembered what I told him… I feel… I feel happy… What is this feeling?_ ". Boruto was also naively grinning because he was finally able to spend some quality time with his friend. Then, they headed towards the village's hot springs. Boruto then explained Mitsuki what he had to do. First, he'd have to take off his clothes and take a shower and then he could go into the hot spring. Mitsuki nodded and they both entered the building. The undressing room was shared and they were the only ones there. As Mitsuki undressed his blueish clothes, Boruto couldn't help but notice the silvery pale skin of the other boy. " _It must be really soft_ ", he thought. The naked boy headed towards the shower while Boruto was still slightly dazed. A few minutes later, both boys were ready. At that point, Mitsuki grabbed Boruto's hand and asked him to guide to the hot spring, since he knew that place better. The blue-eyed boy blushed a bit and, at first, he thought it was a bit weird, but, since it was Mitsuki, it was fine. In fact, Mitsuki's skin was indeed very soft. Then, while holding hands, they proceeded to the men's hot spring. It was also empty. Therefore, they were the only ones there. Since it was autumn, the slightly cold air made them go immediately into the water. As it was Mitsuki's first time he stood too close to Boruto, with both boys being able to feel each other's legs. " _He really has a soft skin…_ ", thought Boruto again. Even though they were so close, none of them felt awkward or uncomfortable. On the contrary, they both felt really comfortable. With it being so cold outside of the water, both friends felt truly warm inside the water. They were silent, but with a notable smile on their faces. Boruto was happy and so was Mitsuki. No words were needed between the two of them. They then faced each other, blue innocent eyes with golden naïve eyes… They neared each other, their faces were getting closer… Their eyes were locked with one another. No words were needed. They approached their lips and then… a long and peaceful kiss happened. The soft lips the pale Mitsuki touched the slightly rough lips of the yellow-haired boy. A frail breeze passed through them, unnoticed. Both of there were committed to the kiss. Boruto was blushing, but he wasn't the only one. Mitsuki was also blushing a little bit. " _Boruto is blushing again… This feeling…_ ". Boruto then cuddled Mitsuki as he rested his smiling blushing face against the blue-eyed boy's shoulder.

 _"_ _I'm blushing… This feeling… I finally know what this feeling is…"_

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you guys want more stories like this just let me know in the comments.

Thanks!


End file.
